Waterloo
by SillyKwado
Summary: When a 10-year-old boy prays for his papa, Tino is assigned to help the family and to fulfill Peter's wish. Unfortunately, Tino's the clumsiest angel in heaven and usually ends up messing things up even worse! How's he supposed to help the over-worked, single father by himself? Au! SuFin! Slight!DenNor Angel!Tino Angel!Lukas
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Mathias, why isn't Papa here?" asked Peter as he got tucked into bed by his uncle.

"You know why Peter," Mathias chuckled lightly. "He had to go to work."

"But he's _always_ working," the 10-year-old protested with a pout.

"I know, but he'll be back soon."

"He looks tired," Peter said with a yawn. Mathias hummed in agreement and pushed the boy's bangs out of the way as he pressed a small kiss to his nephew's forehead. "I wish I could help…"

"Well," the uncle started. "Maybe you can."

"How?" The boy asked with wide eyes.

"Well, if you prayed really hard and helped your dad without being asked, then that would help him a lot. Now go to sleep." Mathias headed out the room and turned off the light

The room plunged into darkness with the exception of the night light near the bed. Peter missed his Papa. He had to go to work a lot and Peter rarely gets to see him anymore. Instead, he always sees his uncle (who wasn't that bad, but was usually busy) or some annoying babysitter. Peter really wanted to help his Papa. He remembered what Mathias had said and wondered if it could really work.

Peter jumped out of bed and kneeled by the side. He put his palms together and interlaced his fingers.

"Dear God and the angels in heaven, please help my papa. He works really hard but I think he's sad. When he comes home he goes to sleep because he's tired. I miss playing with him and the babysitters are boring and mean. So, um… please give my papa less work and I'll try to help too but I'm little. I can't do grownup things like make dinners or wash dishes, but I'll do my chores, promise. Thank you. Amen."

* * *

Lukas stretched his limbs and looked up from his sentry over Earth. Humans make him tired with their constant running around and time. He looked around at his fellow angels and decided that he needed a break. He stretched his blue-tinged white wings and took off into the sky. Feeling the wind and the sun on his face, he flew for a few long moments before spotting his friend.

He landed silently behind the blond boy.

"Tino." Tino jumped and spun around to face Lukas with a hand over his heart.

"Oh Lukas!" he breathed with a slight laugh. "You scared me!" Lukas took in his friend's appearance. Tino's hair was ruffled, probably by the wind, and feathers were out of place in multiple spots on his wings. The silly angel always had an unkempt appearance.

"It's been awhile, how are you Tino?" Lukas asked motioning for the angel to walk with him. Tino jogged to catch up and walked next to him.

"Fine, fine," he answered with a nervous laugh. The answer was much shorter than what the usually talkative angel liked to give. Lukas raised an eyebrow at Tino.

"Really? And have you received any assignments recently?" Angels receive assignments from God. These assignments are usually watching over someone, answering prayers, and performing small miracles. Only a few, certain angels are specialized and they usually only receive those certain tasks they specialize in. For example, Francis usually receives assignments that deal with relationships, specifically making sure that two people get together romantically, while Lukas has the assignments that deal with death and bringing the souls to heaven.

"Um, yeah," Tino answered not making eye-contact.

"Well…? How'd it go?"

"Good? Yeah, it went well!"

"Did it?"

"Not exactly," the poor angel confessed unable to lie to his friend. Unable to lie in general. Lukas stopped Tino and faced him.

"What happened this time?" Lukas asked quietly.

"Oh Lukas," Tino sighed sadly. "I did it again. I ruined another assignment. I was- I was supposed to protect a man who was traveling overseas by plane. It was for his wife!"

"What? Did it crash?" By now the tears were streaming down the angel's face.

"No, but- but he tripped a-and fell down some stairs in the airport. He- he broke his foot and his arm in two places! I'm the worst protector in the world!" Tino wailed and latched onto Lukas. Lukas rolled his eyes and patted his friend's back awkwardly in an effort to comfort his friend.

"Geez, Tino. This is the second one this month."

"I know!" he hiccupped in Lukas's tunic and started to cry harder. Lukas flinched. He was _really_ bad at comforting people.

"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time," he offered trying to be helpful (but failing). That only made Tino cry harder. Last time was actually really bad. Tino just got over it. Maybe it was still too early to bring it up. Lukas had to repress a shudder at that memory. All Tino had to do was to help a lost hiker in the woods. What ended up happening though was absolutely horrible, and Lukas was the one who had to go clean up that mess. Imagine trying to escort a soul to heaven while explaining the reason for your death was your own guardian angel. It didn't go over very well.

Finally Lukas had had enough of his friend's never-ending tears and he pushed Tino away. He pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the tears on the angel's face. Once Tino's face was mainly tear-free (with the exception of the new ones that threatened to spill over), Lukas pinched his round cheeks and pushed them up so that it looked like Tino was trying to smile (it actually looked a bit horrifying with Tino's red, puffy eyes, but there was no way Lukas was going to tell him that).

"There we go," Lukas said. "That looks more like the Tino I know."

"Oh, Lukas. What should I do?" Tino sat down on a nearby bench and Lukas sat next to him.

"Do what you've been doing. I bet there's someone out there who could really use your skills. Perhaps you are the very angel they've been waiting for."

"What? You mean someone actually needs help falling down some stairs? Who would even pray for that?"

"No one, but that's not what I meant. What I mean is that you're a special angel and one day, I'm sure, you will help someone in such a great way that only you could ever do."

"You really think so?" he asked looking at Lukas with big purple eyes. If there were ever two angels who Lukas could never lie to, it was Tino and Emil.

"I do," Lukas said in all seriousness. Tino gave a small smile and wiped away his tears before hugging the stoic angel.

"Oh thank you Lukas! I don't know what I'd ever do without you!"

"Er, yeah… no problem…"

"Ve~ I wanna hug too!" Lukas quickly let go of Tino and glared at Feliciano who wasn't bothered by Lukas's stare.

"Feliciano," Lukas said. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have an assignment for Lukas?" Tino piped up. Feliciano was one of the two messenger angels in heaven. He and his twin, Lovino, deliver assignments from God to the angels that are receiving them. Both Feli and Lovi are very fast flyers but they're kind of lazy too, so don't ask a favor of them. They probably won't get it done unless you write it on their forehead. Even then, they'd probably still forget. Lukas was just glad that they're receiving an assignment from Feliciano and not Lovino. Lukas really didn't want to deal with him right now.

Feliciano glanced down at the card in his hand and chirped, "Nope~! It's for you Tino!"

"W-what!" Tino said nearly hyperventilating. "B-but I can't! There must be some mistake!"

"Ve~! I thought that too because of that bear incident with the hiker but nope! It's yours!" Lukas flinched when Feliciano brought up _that_ and Tino nearly burst into tears again.

Feliciano pushed the card into Tino's hand and flew away with a "Good luck Tino~!"

Tino and Lukas looked at the card.

_Subject: Peter Oxenstierna_

_Age: 10_

_Date of Birth: September 2, 2003_

_Residence: 3123 W Union St., Monroe, Washington, USA_

_Family: Berwald Oxenstierna (father), Mathias Køhler (uncle)_

_Dreams: to be just like his father or a fisherman_

_Fears: fire, loneliness, Lilli's older brother_

_Assignment:_

"_Dear God and the angels in heaven, please help my papa. He works really hard but I think he's sad. When he comes home he goes to sleep because he's tired. I miss playing with him and the babysitters are boring and mean. So, um… please give my papa less work and I'll try to help too but I'm little. I can't do grownup things like make dinners or wash dishes, but I'll do my chores, promise. Thank you. Amen."_

_Angel Assigned: Tino_

"Oh no," Tino said pushing the card into Lukas's hands. "There's some mistake! There's no way I'm going to do this assignment! I can't! I won't!"

* * *

Berwald finally got his brother up and out of the house at lovely 2 am in the morning. His job was starting to keep him way too late, but he can't change now. It has ideal hours (even though it didn't seem it) and a decent-enough pay to support him and Peter. Besides, he really had no other place to go. A college drop-out hardly looks good on a résumé.

He got into bed and closed his eyes. He had just started to drift off a few minutes later when he heard loud thumps coming from downstairs. Those sounds definitely came from inside the house and weren't made by his small 10-year-old son who was fast asleep in his room across the hall. Berwald's eyes flew open.

Someone was inside the house.

He quickly and quietly got out of bed grabbing the bedside lamp on the way. After making sure Peter was still asleep in his room, he crept down the stairs taking extra care to skip that third creaky step. He noticed a form moving around on the ground in the living room. He raised the lamp and flipped on the living room lights.

It was a boy… with wings…?

Berwald rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Yep, it definitely a boy… with wings. The boy was shielding his eyes from the light and his wings(?) shifted in annoyance. After his eyes adjusted he tried to stand up.

"Wha'… who're… how…?" Berwald tried to make a sentence but too many questions were filling his mind at once.

The winged boy looked at him curiously. He was cute, Berwald noted in the back of his mind. He had short, blond hair which stuck up in some parts but matched his unruly wings which were white with a hint of gold. They would've been beautiful had Berwald's brain been working at the time.

"Oh," the boy spoke. His voice was like honey and the tinkling of bells. Pure and sweet. "Why are you holding a lamp?"

Berwald looked between the boy and the lamp in his hand.

"Why're ya in m' house?" he asked in return. The boy chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I was sent here to help you."

"Help me?" Berwald repeated. Did he drink something or take something suspicious before he went to bed? Maybe Mathias slipped something to him. It would be just like his older brother.

"Yep! Are you Peter? Oh wait, Peter's only 10 and you definitely don't look like 10! More like 30 or something? I don't know, I've never been good with human ages. Maybe you're the father, Bear-something? Oh wait! I have the card!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh! Berwald! Nice to meet you Berwald! Unless, of course, you're Mathias."

"Nej," started Berwald unsurely when the boy finally paused long enough for Berwald to answer. "I'm Berwald… how do ya know m' name…? And who are ya…?"

"Oh my president! I totally forgot to introduce myself! I'm Tino and I'm your guardian angel!" His what now?

"An angel! It worked!" came a voice from behind Berwald and Berwald's heart leapt into his throat.

Berwald spun around to face his son. "Peter! Stay righ' there!"

"But Papa!" Peter ran up to him ignoring his orders. "He's my angel! I prayed before I went to bed like Uncle Mathias said, and now he's here to help! Right?" The last part was directed at the boy – Tino – who nodded eagerly with a smile.

Berwald sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N

Hoped you liked the first chapter!

It's rated K+ for language from just mainly Mathias, and it won't be very often.

Now, there won't be very much religion at all in this. About the only thing you'll see is angels, heaven, and mentions of God. So don't worry about me pressing certain views on you. I hope I don't offend anyone and I'm really trying not to. Also, the information probably won't be accurate at all so don't take me too seriously either.

The title will be explained later on in the story. I'm thinking there's probably going to be 6 chapters all together, but I only have 4 written out, so we'll see.

Finally, I actually got this idea from another story - a Destiel called The Request by cloudyjenn... so if you like Supernatural and destiel then I suggest you read it because it's one of my favourites! :)

Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Okej, le' me get this straigh'…" Berwald started massaging his temple. Berwald, Peter, and the boy angel Tino were seated on the couches in the living room. "Peter, ya said a prayer an' tha angel heard it an' came ta help ya?"

"Well, actually I didn't hear it. God hears it and assigns angels to fulfill the prayer," Tino said.

"Whatever. Tha point is… angels exist?"

"Of course we do!"

"Yeah Papa! He's right there!" Peter exclaimed. "You can even see his wings! They're really big and pretty." Tino blushed and chuckled at the compliment.

"Thank you!"

Berwald was still trying to get his head wrapped around the idea that angels actually exist, much less the fact that one is sitting in his living room.

"Righ'…" Berwald started again after a few moments. "An' how do ya know which angel gets assigned wha'?"

"Like I said, God! He assigns the angels to each assignment. He knows all and knows exactly which angel needs to go do which job! When he decides on an angel for a job, he sends them an assignment card like this!" Tino held up his card to show Berwald.

Berwald took the card and looked at it. It had information on his son, that was a bit concerning.

"That's my prayer!" said Peter pointing at the small paragraph on the card.

"Of course!" said Tino. Berwald looked at the prayer and then at his son.

"Peter go ta bed," he said.

"What! But Papa-!"

"No 'buts.' Go ta bed. Ya got school tomorrow."

Peter groaned and tried to protest but relented under Berwald's hard stare. He slowly headed back upstairs to his room but not before a quick "Goodnight!" to Tino.

Once Peter left, Berwald gave a glare at the angel who flinched at the intensity.

"Okej, who are ya an' how'd ya get this information?" he growled.

"I t-told you!" Tino said in near tears, his wings flapping restlessly. "I'm Tino! I'm an angel and God gave me the information! Honest! I never lie!" Berwald sighed. He was getting nowhere with this.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. I'll believe ya fer now, jus' calm down," Berwald said hoping the angel wouldn't knock off and break anything with his uncontrollable wings.

"Okei," Tino said calming down. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So, ya do assignments like these often?"

"Yep! Once, I had to lead a lost hiker out of the woods! Of course, he ended up getting killed by a bear… but last time, I got to protect a man on his flight to Europe! Of course, he tripped and broke some bones on the stairs at the airport…"

"Great… So, yer gonna help us and then somethin' horrible will happen," Berwald grumbled. Tino's face fell and he looked down trying not to cry. Berwald instantly felt bad.

"I'm sure ya will do great…" Berwald reassured the angel whose face brightened instantly.

"Really? You think so? Oh, I hope so!"

_I must be crazy,_ Berwald thought to himself.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Berwald groaned and shoved his head under his pillow trying to block out the loud, jarring voice.

"C'mon~ it's morning!" Tino said happily nudging Berwald trying to get him up. "And look!"

Tino bounded over to the window and flung open the curtains letting light flood into the dark room. Berwald groaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut burying his head even further into the pillow.

"The sun just came up! It's beautiful!"

"Wha' t'me 's 't?" Berwald mumbled his accent even thicker than usual.

"It's 5:30! C'mon!" Tino said practically prancing around the room his wings flapping excitedly. Berwald groaned again.

"'S too early!"

"The sun is up so you should be up! And, you know what they say! Actually I don't, but I bet there's something that says you should get up!"

"Nejjjj... Don' w'nna..."

"C'mon get ready! I'll get Peter up for school! Breakfast is ready so come downstairs when you're finished!" Tino said with one more shove at Berwald before bounding out the door. He let out a small yelp as his wing clipped the door frame on the way out. Berwald let out a quiet laugh into his pillow. It may be way too early but that boy - angel - amused him. He was cute.

After a few minutes he decided to get up after all. He doubted Tino would keep letting him sleep. He finished getting ready and met his son as he walked out of the bedroom. Peter was still rubbing his eyes looking half asleep.

"Papa, 's way too early..." Peter moaned sleepily. "Not even the birds are up yet…" Berwald chuckled and ruffled his son's hairs.

"I know. Come, let's see what's fer breakfast."

* * *

Berwald and Peter stood in the doorway to the kitchen with wide eyes trying to decide whether to go in. They glanced at each other and then at the... concoction Tino made.

It was big, gray, lumpy, and making weird groaning sounds.

"Papa...?" Asked Peter sounding slightly scared and flinching back when it bubbled. Berwald reflexively put his arm in front of Peter and slightly pushing him back just in case.

"I..." Started Berwald. He really didn't know what to say. "It'll be okay"? Because it didn't really seem that way right now. It looked like the thing could become hostile at any moment.

"Well, eat up!" Said Tino.

"Tino... Wha' is tha'...?" Berwald asked hesitantly taking another step back when the thing groaned again, forcing Peter back with him.

"Breakfast silly!" Tino laughed. "I've been reading up on what you humans eat for breakfast and there's a lot. But I didn't know what you guys liked so I combined everything! I put in 2 eggs for each of you, bacon I found in the freezer, some left over gravy stuff in the fridge, toast, and something called Cheerios. Then I remembered you cook this stuff so I put it in the miniwave - I think that's what it's called. And finally, some milk because that's what humans always have with their breakfast!" Berwald glanced over at his microwave, or what was left of it, and almost cried. The poor thing was mangled beyond recognition.

"Papa," Peter started. "I think I'm going to be sick..." Berwald could only nod.

"Oh!" Tino remembered. "Be right back! I have to go put on new clothes like you guys just did! And maybe shower! How exactly do I do that?" Berwald finally tore his eyes away from the thing on his counter and to Tino and then to Peter.

"Pet'r will show ya," he said to Tino. Then he turned to his son and added in a quiet voice, "Make sure he doesn't drown. I'll be up 'n a minute ta check on ya."

"Okay Papa! C'mon Tino!" Peter grabbed the angel's hand and pulled him upstairs.

Meanwhile Berwald quickly grabbed the oven mitts. The thing was starting to act up even more, bubbling and gurgling everywhere. Berwald grabbed what was left of the plate and threw it out the window into the back yard. The forecast said rain tomorrow so it should wash away… right?

Berwald looked down at his mitts and noticed the breakfast had started to eat away at the inflammable cotton like acid. The Swede carefully took off his mitts and threw them in the trash, and then he took the trash outside and to the curb.

Once he was back in his kitchen, Berwald heaved a sigh of relief and then glanced around the room taking in the damage. Aside from the microwave (he needed a new one now) and the burnt hole in the counter where the plate sat (he never liked those counter-tops anyway), the kitchen looked fairly normal. Though, judging from Tino's list of ingredients, there probably were no more breakfast foods left. That meant he definitely needed to go shopping.

Well, at least the toaster looked fine. Toast for breakfast it was then!

After he checked on Tino and Peter.

After teaching Tino how to turn on/off and take a shower (and the reasons why, which Tino still didn't quite understand, apparently angels didn't need showers but Tino still wanted to try it), he left to go make breakfast.

"Papa, are you makin' toast?" Peter asked coming into the kitchen with his backpack.

"Hm, an' lunch." Berwald gave the plate with the toast to his son along with the jam. Then he got to work on the lunch box.

"Hey, what happened to breakfast?" Tino asked coming into the room, his wings dripping water everywhere, which Berwald would have to clean up later.

"Er… it… um, ran away?" Berwald said not making eye-contact with the angel. Peter raised an eyebrow at his papa but didn't say anything.

"Oh, okei!" said Tino.

* * *

Tino looked around the room from where he sat on the floor. He was so bored! Peter had to go to school, which Tino assumed was similar to the training the angels received – teaching about human culture – and Berwald had to go to work, which was probably like doing jobs like Tino! Speaking of which, Tino's not doing a very good job just staying here by himself. Berwald told him not to move off of the couch (of course he got bored and left the room) but he's supposed to help Berwald like Peter asked! How was he supposed to help him if he was stuck here by himself! Of course, he had no idea how or even where to begin if he did try to help!

Tino sighed. Humans were difficult. They say things they don't mean and will hurt others on purpose. They just don't make sense. But Tino wasn't supposed to worry about all of the humans right now, he just needs to focus on Peter and his prayer.

Tino took out the assignment card and reread the prayer.

_-please give my papa less work-_

How was Tino supposed to do that? Humans naturally liked to busy themselves, especially this one. How was Tino supposed to give Berwald less work? Peter wants it because Berwald comes home tired. Obviously, whatever Berwald does for work is not very good.

That's it! That's what Tino will do! He'll find Berwald a new job!

Tino giggled his wings flapping excitedly, knocking over several things in the process.

Now he just needed someone to come back home so they could get him out of the bathroom.

* * *

A/N

I almost forgot to update this, and only remembered cause I got Waterloo stuck in my head xD

Not sure if I'll out of chapters in two weeks because I'm at sort of a writer's block, but whatever. Hopefully I finish chapter four and start on five soon :)

By the way, please don't take this story too seriously because I'm not. It's supposed to be silly. So if things seem a bit weird or something, it's supposed to be like that. Also, the characters are probably very OOC, like Tino I've been made aware, so I don't know- sorry about that? Yeah, Tino's probably seems a bit weak but remember he's been failing assignments for hundreds of years xD

Anyway hoped ya liked it! Tell me what you think! :D

A bit of SuFin fluff will be in the next chapter~! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Mathias pulled into his brother's driveway. Peter was still talking about what he and his friend, Raivis, did in gym today. Apparently they had played dodgeball and Peter struck three kids out protecting Raivis with his "super awesome moves"! Of course he got out by Lilli which was "unfair because her brother teaches her how to shoot". Mathias chuckled at his nephew's stories. Peter was always entertaining.

Mathias turned off the car and got out with Peter.

"Oh, Uncle Mathias," started Peter turning to the older man. "You don't have to come with me today, I already have a babysitter."

"Oh really?" replied Mathias while raising a disbelieving eyebrow. Berwald would have called him if he did get a new sitter, and as far as Mathias was aware, Berwald was having a hard time finding someone to handle the 10-year-old.

"Yeah, he's really nice! His name's Tino!"

"Okej, well I'm going to meet this 'Tino' anyway, alright?" Mathias said walking up to the door.

"Okay, but I don't know if Papa wants you to."

Mathias turned to Peter with an amused smile. "And why is that?"

"Cause Tino's special!"

Mathias laughed, "Okej, kiddo."

The Dane took out the spare key to the house and opened the door. It smelled like really burned eggs and spoiled milk, but aside from that there wasn't anyone here.

Peter gasped when he saw the living room… which was empty. Well, empty of people. There was a knocked-over lamp on the floor though.

"Uh oh," Peter started. "Papa told him not to leave the couch."

"Who?" Mathias asked.

"Tino."

"Right…"

Peter looked round for a bit and then called, "Tino? Tino! Are you here?"

"Here!" came a very faint voice from upstairs. Huh. Guess someone was here. Maybe Peter wasn't lying after all.

Peter threw off his backpack and coat and ran upstairs with Mathias following closely behind. They stooped at the closed door to the bathroom.

"Tino? Are you in there?" Peter asked.

"Yes! But I'm stuck…" Stuck? In the bathroom? Mathias didn't even want to know how…

"Stuck? What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I mean I just came in here and closed the door but now it won't open!" The guy shook the handle and groaned. Peter looked up at Mathias for help.

"It sounds locked," said Mathias. "Did you try unlocking it?"

"How do I do that?" Was this guy for real?

"Oh! Turn the little thing sticking out on the handle!" Peter said.

"Um… okei…" After a few more moment of the guy messing with the handle, the door unlocked and opened. A short, blond guy ran out hugging Peter.

"Peter! Thank you! You saved me!" Mathias probably would've laughed and thought the guy was being overdramatic if he hadn't of been completely shocked by the appendages of the boy's back.

Wings. The fucking kid had wings.

How was this possible? Why did he have wings? Were they real? Did Berwald know? They looked soft, did they feel just as soft?

Of course what actually came out was, "What the- how was he- huh…?"

"Oh! Tino this is my Uncle Mathias! Uncle Mathias this is Tino! Tino's an angel!" Peter said with a grin and Tino the Angel smiled too.

"Hi, nice to meet you! You're Berwald's older brother right?" said Tino holding out his hand. Then he continued after a few moments when Mathias still hadn't moved. "I believe this is how humans greet each other, yes?"

Mathias snapped out of it, well sort of. "Right… I'm sorry, I'm going to have to make a phone call…"

* * *

Berwald had just finished dealing with a particularly difficult client, but there's nothing new there. The boss was always giving him difficult clients probably trying to somehow find a way to get Berwald fired, but Berwald was too good and there hasn't been any plausible reason to fire him yet.

Berwald finished the necessary paperwork for the client and glanced at the clock on the wall near his cubicle. It was 4:23. That meant Mathias should've already dropped off Peter at the house. Berwald wished he could go home right now and be with his son, but he couldn't take that risk for the boss to find something to rag on Berwald about. Luckily he's only supposed to work until 5:30 today.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at the caller I.D. It was Mathias.

"Hej," answered Berwald. He did tell his brother that he didn't need to watch Peter today… right?

"_Hi… Berwald?"_

"Ja…?"

"_There's a… guy… with wings…" _Damn, guess he didn't.

"Ja… that's Tino."

"_Right… should I be, oh I don't know, worried? There's a guy with fucking wings in your bathroom! He's just flapping them around like they're an extra set of arms! What the hell?"_

"He was 'n th' bathroom?"

"_Really? That's what you get out of that? A+ parenting there bror."_

"Why was he there?"

"_I don't know, he got stuck or something. Is it a crime to use the bathroom now? Anyway, about the freaking winged-kid…"_

"Th' name's Tino. He's an angel."

"_A what now? I don't think I heard that right."_

"An angel, Mathias." Berwald said a little more clearly. He quickly looked around to make sure his boss wasn't nearby and said, "Look, I'll explain ev'rythin' later. Jus' kinda watch them fer me."

"_Fine… but you so owe me now."_

"Alrigh', alrigh'."

"_And I'm not talking a single drink, man. I mean like dinner and a movie type thing."_

"I'm no' goin' on a date with ya."

"_Well it better be just as good."_

"Fine. I gotta go Mathias."

"_Alright, oh! And don't work over time! I mean it! I got a date tonight!"_

"Alrigh', cya-"

"_With an actual human."_

"Righ'-"

"_Because, y'know, I'm not crazy."_

"Good bye, Mathias."

"…_Fine."_

* * *

Mathias exited the call and looked over at the angel-thing who was talking to Peter. So, Berwald knew about him… and was okay with it…? Well, if not-as fun-and-cool Berwald was okay with it then Mathias was too. Besides, Peter really seems to like him, and that's the first for a babysitter.

Mathias went over and they stopped talking to look up at him. Peter was the first to speak.

"Did you call Papa?"

"Yeah," Mathias responded sitting on the couch. "I'm gonna stick around until Waldo gets here." He turned to Tino, eyeing the wings. "So yer an angel huh?"

"Yep!" Tino said his wings lightly fluttering happily.

"So… angels exist?"

"Of course! Why do people always assume we don't?"

"Maybe because you don't?"

"But I'm sitting right here?"

"Yeah, and why is that exactly? Why are you here?"

Peter held up a hand and turned to Tino, "Don't worry, I got this." Then he turned back to his uncle. "Remember what you said last night?"

Mathias thought for a moment and said, "Ja, I said something about helping your Papa more and doing chores?"

"Yep and you also said to pray!"

"Wait… so you mean…"

"I prayed and then Tino came down to help us!"

"Wha…? But… That's not supposed to- well, I mean, yeah, I guess it is… but…" Mathias rubbed his head. "I think I'll just wait for Berwald to get here…"

* * *

It was raining lightly when Berwald came home to find his brother leaning on railing of the front porch looking out lost in thought.

"I though' ya gave up smokin'?" Berwald asked nodding to the cigarette in his brother's hand.

"I did, before angels existed…" Berwald chuckled and joined his brother on the porch.

"I don't know how either, bu' he doesn't seem like th' type t' lie."

"Right…"

"I though' ya were suppose' t' b' watchin' them?"

"Eh, the angel's got it."

"Hm."

"So… an angel." Mathias let out a short laugh and shook his head. "I'm sorry Waldo, but I don't think I can still grasp this yet."

"It's alrigh', ya can go home now." It was a bit much for a person to take in after all.

Mathias put out his cigarette. "Yeah, thanks. I'll cya later bror."

Once Mathias drove away, Berwald opened the door to Peter's yelling. He walked into the living just in time to see Tino shoot someone's head off in a videogame and Peter cheering some more.

"Wow! You're so good at this Tino! Papa! Did you see that? Tino's really good!" Peter said as he ran over to give Berwald a hug.

"Heh, I wouldn't say I'm that good…" Tino said standing up with a slight blush on his cheeks. His golden-white wings were ruffled and out of place, probably from not drying after the shower that morning, and he was still wearing the sweatpants and baggy t-shirt of Berwald's that he put on earlier. He looked kind of cute in Berwald's too big clothes. Berwald looked away before anyone could notice his blush.

"Yeah he is! Oh, did Uncle Mathias already leave?"

"Ja, he wen' home."

"Was it my fault? I'm sorry… he looked a bit, I don't know, nervous?" Tino looked down at his bare feet his wings drooping along with his mood.

"Nej, it's fine… he jus' needs t' think abou' it. Don't worry," Berwald said hesitantly patting the saddened angel on the shoulder. Tino perked up at the touch and smiled slightly at the Swede.

"Okei!"

* * *

Tino had been with Peter and Berwald for almost a week now with absolutely no progress. If anything, he's been more of a bother. Berwald insists on him eating meals with them even though he doesn't need food like humans. Although, he did learn that he really likes salmiakki after a prank gone wrong from Mathias. Mathias did finally start coming back to the house again after a few days. They just needed to get to know each other first! He and Mathias becoming friends was the only progress Tino's had though.

Tino's wings drooped a bit as he watched Berwald cook dinner. He really was useless. He had no idea how to do anything on his own in this confusing world of humans. He really missed heaven. He missed Lukas and Emil. Tino felt like crying but instead he took deep breaths trying to calm down and will the tears away.

He quickly got off the chair and approached Berwald who was humming something and dancing slightly while stirring the dinner in the pot. Tino giggled slightly to himself. The guy looked intimidating but Tino knew he was actually a big softie, especially for his son and for his brother (deep, deep down).

"What are you humming?" Tino asked tilting his head slightly. He knew very little about the human culture of music. There were just too many!

Berwald stopped and looked at Tino with a slight blush. He didn't realize he was humming.

"ABBA," he mumbled with a blush. It was so stereotypical, but Berwald loved ABBA.

"What's that?" Tino asked and Berwald stared at him shock.

"Ya don't know wha' ABBA is?"

"I'm sorry! Should I know what it is? Is it some sort of important human ritual?"

"Pretty close t' bein' one." (Not.)

"Oh my president! Berwald you need to help me! I've been so ignorant!" Berwald just chuckled in response and took out his phone. He connected his phone to some speakers in the kitchen.

"This 's 'Waterloo' by ABBA," he said as an upbeat song started to play. Berwald began to hum along with it and started dancing too. Tino laughed. Berwald looked a bit silly dancing to such a happy song.

"Come on," he said to Tino. "Dance."

"Oh no! I couldn't! I don't even know how!" Tino said his face erupting into a blush.

"It's easy. Come, I'll show ya." He held out his hands and Tino hesitantly grabbed them.

Berwald began moving back and forth to the beat of the song causing Tino to move too. Tino laughed and Berwald moved them around the kitchen dancing. He began to sing along with the song.

"Waterloo, I wa' defeated, ya won th' war." His voice was too deep and his accent was thick, but it was still cute.

"Waterloo, promise ye'll love m' ferever more. Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wante' t'." Berwald spun Tino causing the angel to laugh some more.

"Waterloo, knowin' m' fate is t' b' with ya." Tino squealed when Berwald briefly dipped him.

"Waterloo, finally facin' m' Waterloo."

* * *

A/N

I hope you liked it! :D

I know the characters were probably way OOC but I hope that last scene made up for it :3

Not much to say though here. I did finish chapter 4, but I haven't started chapter 5, and since finals are coming up, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up. But I'll try! :D

But... yeah... tell me what you think!

...I just love that last scene too much! xD (And that song xD)


	4. Chapter 4

"So I was thinking," started Tino to Berwald who was washing the dishes. Tino was drying then putting them into neat stacks on the counter. He had no idea where exactly they all go, and even if he did try to put them away, he'd probably risk breaking them anyway. It was much safer for him to just carefully dry the wet dinnerware.

"…That maybe I should pick up Peter from school."

"Wha'? Why?" Berwald asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be helping you guys but I'm not doing much right now, so I thought I could at least help by doing that. And I know the school's not very far, I flew over it on the way here." Berwald looked at him curiously for a moment before seeing the wings and remembering that they probably weren't there for decoration.

"Wha' brough' this on?"

"Either you or Mathias is always bringing Peter, so I thought I could help out by taking him back too. Besides, it's not far and I can easily walk there."

"But wha' abou' yer wings?"

Tino looked confused. "What about them?"

"Someone would see, an' I'm sure no' everyone is as acceptin' 'f an angel as we are." Well, as accepting as they eventually came to be.

"Oh! I can make my wings invisible!"

Berwald stopped what he was doing and stared incredulously at Tino. "Ya mean ya coul' do it th' whole time?"

"Yep!" Tino said and he concentrated for a bit until his wings started to fade and eventually disappear altogether. Berwald thought of all the lamps and chairs Tino knocked over due to his ridiculously large wings. Don't get him wrong, he was kind of sad to see them go. He'd miss them. They were cute.

"Why didn't ya do tha' before?" he asked still staring at the space they once were.

Tino nervously chuckled, "Oh, well I sometimes forget that I leave them out… So, can I get Peter from school?"

Berwald still seemed hesitant. "I don't know… I don't wan' ya getting' lost or in trouble…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure Peter knows the route back if anything and I've walked around a few times so I know how to handle myself!"

Berwald really didn't want to leave his son in the hands of the clumsy (cute) angel but Tino looked so hopeful. He sighed giving in. "Fine, we'll try 't jus' this once…"

"Yay! Oh thank you Berwald you won't regret it!" Tino smiled excited for tomorrow. He'll actually get to do something helpful for once!

* * *

Tino quickly locked the door, like Berwald told him to, and started towards Peter's elementary school. He was so excited! He followed the sidewalk for a few blocks and crossed the street on the crosswalk when he saw no cars coming from both ways just like he memorized. It would've been so much easier just flying there but Berwald didn't think the teachers at Peter's school would like it.

Tino walked a few more blocks before turning the corner and crossing the street again to reach the school.

There were a lot of people there – children and adults. Some were parents but others were the teachers Tino assumed. How was he ever going to find Peter in this mess?

Tino frantically looked around a bit. Great, he already ruined his first job. Way to go, Tino.

"Tino!" The angel spun around to find Peter making his way towards him with backpack on and lunchbox in hand.

"Peter!" Tino said relieved. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready? Do you have everything?"

"Yep and yep!" Peter giggled.

"Okei!" Tino held out his hand for Peter to take and began walking the same route he took to get here.

"Did you drive Tino? Are we going in a car? Or did you fly?"

Tino chuckled. "Nope, I just walked." Peter seemed slightly disappointed.

"So," Tino started. "How was school? What do you learn?"

Peter perked up. "Oh it was good! Me and Raivis played a new game at recess today with some of the other kids. I don't remember what it's called but you have to catch the handle bar on the monkey bars when someone threw it at you."

"Sounds dangerous," Tino commented.

"Nah, it's pretty good. Oh, today we learned about tornadoes. Have you ever flew in one before Tino?"

"Goodness no! That's really dangerous even for an angel! Our wings are the most important part of us and we need to be careful with them." Tino shuddered at the thought of his wings getting torn up in the brutal winds.

"Oh… but you can fly right?"

"Yup! I'm not the best but I'm pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Who's the best?"

"Hmm… well I'd have to say Feliciano and Lovino."

"Why?"

"They're really fast, that's why they're the messengers." They were definitely the fastest when they wanted to be, but it's very rare to get them motivated to do something.

"Messengers? Like mailmen?" Peter asked.

"Yep!"

"So there are other angels like you?"

Tino smiled and nodded. "There's Emil and Lukas who are my best friends. Then there's Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Arthur. There's actually a lot more, but those are my closest friends."

"Cool! But you're the best huh Tino?"

Tino just chuckled and gave a one-armed hug to Peter. "Sure."

* * *

Spring cleaning is a weird concept for Tino. Why do humans go through the process of cleaning once a year when they could just keep things clean all the time? Berwald didn't give a very good answer to this, but he was never very good at explaining things anyway. The way he explained was something like, "I don't know, I jus' mainly do yard work." But he also said that he'll sometimes do other things to clean the house too.

Mathias told Tino that it was the first time to open up the house after winter and when people wash the windows, beat the rugs, etc. Tino didn't know what "beating the rugs" meant but it sounded painful.

Mathias came over to help Berwald, Peter, and Tino with the spring cleaning. Berwald was clearing the yard so he can mow the grass (there's a hard, grey blob near the house that Berwald told everyone to avoid) and Mathias was the one who was in charge of beating the rugs. Apparently he just had to hit the rug in order to get the dust and dirt off of them. Meanwhile, Peter and Tino were in charge of the windows.

They had to wash and dry off the outside of the windows and then do the same for the inside. Peter was in charge of the inside windows, because he could reach them, and Tino was in charge of the outside windows where he could fly if needed. He just had to be careful that none of the other humans saw him.

After clearing the yard, Berwald took out the push mower from the shed and filled the gas tank. Tino was starting on some of the top windows at the back of the house. He really missed flying. It felt nice to have the wind ruffle his feathers and hair. Meanwhile, Mathias was beating the last of the rugs from the house. He was going to help Berwald with the yard when he finished.

Berwald tried starting the mower multiple times. It made a noise the first try, but after that it was silent. Berwald sighed. He really needed a new mower.

"What's wrong?" Mathias asked coming up to him.

"I don't know. Been needin' a new one, bu' I've been puttin' off," Berwald said crouching down next to the mower

"Aright, well I finished the rugs." Berwald just nodded in response, fiddling with the mower.

"I'm gonna grab a beer, ya need anything?"

"Nej."

"Okej, lemme know if ya do," Mathias responded to Berwald as he started towards the house.

Mathias walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out a beer.

"Oh," said a deep, unfamiliar voice from behind the Dane causing him to jump and fumble with his drink. He spun around to face a shorter blond man in a dark, neatly-pressed suit. He actually looked really good. He had deep blue eyes and part of his fair hair was pulled back by a gold cross clip.

"You're not Tino," the man stated. Obviously.

"Ya know Tino?" Mathias asked. "Are ya a friend or something?"

"Yes."

"So, are ya an angel like Tino then?"

Lukas paused a moment before answering, "Sort of, I'm the angel of death."

"Oh… that's hot," said Mathias surprised. They existed?

"That's... the first," Lukas responded off guard, never receiving a compliment before. They stared at each other for a few shocked moments.

"Hey Mathias, Berwald wants something called a flat screwdriver- Lukas!" Tino gasped and froze in the doorway of the kitchen. His expression went from shocked to happy to scared. "Lukas, you need to leave." Lukas opened his mouth to protest but Mathias beat him to it.

"What why?"

Tino ignored him and said, "Please Lukas. Just go back."

"Wait Tino, don't be so hasty," said Lukas calmly.

"No, Lukas-"

"Tino, I'm no-"

"Lukas! Stop, I won't let you!"

"What's goin' on 'n here?" Berwald asked coming into the kitchen. His eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar man and the tears building in Tinos eyes. Mathias just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just came in here for a beer and blondie just appeared out of nowhere."

"It's Lukas," the stranger deadpanned.

"And he was just leaving, _weren't you_?" Tino said upset.

"Tino-"

"No!"

"Wait," interrupted Berwald. He turned to Tino. "Ya know him?" Tino nodded not taking his eyes off of Lukas.

"Yeah!" said Mathias. "Lukas says they're friends, but he's an angel too! Except he said he's the angel of death- _oh_." Mathias took a step back.

"Cool!" Peter said from beside Berwald and Berwald stiffened. He quickly pushed Peter behind him and kept an arm in front of him. Tino also moved slightly to stand in front of Berwald and Peter. Lukas sighed.

"Oh please," Lukas started with an eye roll. "There's no need to be protective. While it's true I'm on the job, my assignment is actually a few blocks away. I just stopped by to see how Tino's doing. Besides, I'm sure Anna won't mind if I'm a few minutes late, she's not suffering."

"Oh, well why didn't you say something before?" scolding Tino lightly while relaxing his position. Berwald didn't relax his posture though, still wary of the angel of death. Tino went over and hugged his friend.

"It's good to see you Lukas!"

"Yes, it's good to see you're doing well." Lukas ended the hug. "Oh, and Emil sends his condolences to the family." Lukas looked over at Berwald and Peter.

"Hey!" Tino pouted. "I'm doing just fine!" Lukas hummed but didn't say anything more on the subject, though he did raise an eyebrow at his friend.

"Anyway," Lukas started glancing at the humans in the room. "May I have time to speak with my friend?"

"Righ', sure," Berwald said. "C'mon Peter." Berwald nudged his son out of the room and looked back at his brother who was still staring at Lukas. "You too, I still nee' help with th' mower."

"Alright, alright," the Dane said flashing a quick smile to the angel before following his brother out.

Once they left the room, Lukas turned back to Tino.

"So, who's was that guy? Y'know, the good-looking one," Lukas asked with a smirk.

"Berwald…?" Tino wondered, tilting his head in confusion.

"Isn't he the father…?" asked Lukas furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Yeah."

"Then no, the other one."

"Mathias?" Tino asked.

"Spikey hair? Tall? No glasses? Slightly stupid?"

"Yep! That's the one! Why? Do you have a crush?" Tino asked slyly with a smirk.

"What! No! Of course not, that's stupid! I was just curious!" Lukas defended and Tino laughed at his blushing friend. Lukas coughed and abruptly changed the subject.

"Anyway, how's the assignment really going? You haven't caused any detrimental damage to the family yet apparently."

"Hey!" said Tino offended.

"Sorry, sorry. But I haven't heard from you in a long time, so I've been wondering how the assignment is going."

"In all honesty I don't know," Tino sighed. "It's difficult to say. I'm supposed to help Berwald with his work but I haven't really done much. I just seem to be getting in the way."

Lukas hummed. "Are you sure it's work that he needs less of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, humans, don't they like to stay busy? Maybe he's the kind that just likes to work."

"Well," Tino thought for a moment. "I thought that too but how can I tell for sure?"

"Is he always doing something? Like staying busy, even when he's at home and when he doesn't have to?"

Tino thought about it. Berwald did seem to do his paperwork sometimes in the office at home. And when he's not doing that he's cleaning, making dinner, doing yard work, repairing something, or in the garage. He never seems to take a break.

"Yeah… I guess he is," Tino said after a moment. "But the prayer asked for less work!"

Lukas shook his head and shrugged slightly. "Then maybe the boy was wrong. Maybe it's not work that's bothering Berwald, but something else."

"Like what?"

"That's something you need to find out for yourself."

* * *

A/N

Well, I hate to say it, but I'm caught up with my pre-written chapters... I've started chapter 5, but with finals coming up next week, I don't know if I'll be able to update this next week. Plus, I have a few ideas, but I just need to gather my thoughts on this story, they're kind of all spread out. So, like I said in previous chapters, plan for maybe 2 more chapters after this.

But I hope you liked this chapter! Hope you didn't think it was too boring! Tell me what you think! xD

And now for what people don't really care about, my story updates: I'm currently writing a sort of sequel (more like a prelude) to True Nature, a few random DenNors, a GerIta, a random nordic story, and I'm thinking about a continuation to Hotel Yuurei (since people's been asking about it xD).

Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
